This invention relates to a magnetism-sensitive lifter rotatable intermittently and dividing angles controlled by a computer, particularly to one utilizing permanent magnets and induction silicon steel magnets to attract and repel one another, permitting the lifter rotate intermittently, divide angles equal or unequal and move and down coaxially in a housing controlled by computer containing preset programs. Then the lifter has a large clockwise and counterclockwise rotating torque, but no inertia, forming an ideal automated machine.
Automated machinery includes robots, an intermittent belt automatic production line, and a disc worktable.
Robot are operated by means of a serve motor, a driving circuit and controlled by a computer, very expensive, having a very complicated structure, mostly used for inserting electronic components, welding in car manufacturing, especially used by super large corporations.
The intermittent belt automotive production line is started and stopped by a cam divider rotated by a motor, also rotating for equal or unequal angles, only for performing work of separating a distance. Though it costs rather cheap, but a motor and driving means for it makes the cost higher, having a disadvantage of non-altering automation.
The cam disc worktable is rotated by a mechanical cam divider rotated by a motor and a driver for performing equal angle, equal distance and equal time division.
The disc worktable is fixed on the divider, for various workstations around the disc worktable to carry out automatic assembling. Though the cam disc worktable costs only a fraction of expenditure of the robot serve motor and the driver, its utilizing scope is limited. The inventor of the invention has more than two decades of manufacturing and developing experience, aware of the fact that making cam dividers involves complicated process, demanding precision, resulting in high cost, impossible to make alteration of automation for various kinds of operation.